Be an Actress!
by royalbluexorcistlee
Summary: Tsukasa decided to be an actress…so it's up to Kagami to help her! Or will she? Incest! TsuKaga! One-shot! Pure sweetness!Enjoy to your heart's content! Plz read and review!


My second Fanfic here in Lucky star! Hooray! I just wanted to try writing some incest as for the sole reason of Kagami and Tsukasa looking really cute with each other. They're cute, right? Yes! So on to the story! One-shot TsuKaga! Pure sweetness! Nothing more nothing less!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star.

"I want to be an Actress!"

….

"Eh?!" We all shouted as we heard Tsukasa's outburst in the living while we were all happily watching a certain movie in the television.

"W-what did you just say T-Tsukasa?" I asked just to make sure what we heard was right. Tsukasa changed her demeanor by forming her little hands into fist and showing me a determined look on her face. _Is she really serious about this?_

"I want to be an actress" she repeated but with more firm sound. She took out a stock of paper from her side then showed it to us. "And I already got a role"

"What?!" We all asked in unison or more likely, shouted to her. _Why's this sudden? And she already got a role! Meaning she already got this in her mind long before this moment._

"Hey Tsukasa, are sure about this?" my older sister asked with a sheepish smile. I'm sure even her got really shocked by this.

"Yes" and with that one word she had said, we all in sync, just sighed. If that what Tsukasa wants…guess we can't do anything at all, right?

"Why do you want to be an actress anyway?" I asked just wanting the reason of her decision. She immediately blushed after hearing my question then fidgeted with both of her index finger. _Then what's with that reaction?_

"Uh…I just…want to achieve something?" she murmured under her breath still blushing and glancing off and on me. "I-I'm going to practice in my room now"

"Hey, Tsukasa" my older sister called-out "Be sure to say it to our parents when they got home later, okay?" our parents were out for a date tonight, so just the four of us, siblings, were in the house. They'll be back later though.

Tsukasa nodded her head as she proceeded to her room upstairs with a rush.

"Guess I'll go upstairs too" I said as I stood-up from the cushion and waved goodbye to my siblings.

"This early?" my sister asked quite surprised.

"Study"

 **Be an Actress!**

"Oh, it's this late already?" I said to myself as I glanced to the clock in my room. I stretched my arms and man, it feels so good… "Maybe I should drink some water before going to sleep?" I nodded my head as I stood up in my chair then opened the door. I was about to go down in the kitchen when I noticed Tsukasa's lights were still on. _Still up? This late?_ _Maybe I should check her?_

I walked to her room quietly and gently put my ear in the door only to hear Tsukasa's voice reciting some lines with little emotion. _She's still practicing? So she's serious about this, huh?_

I knocked twice in her door as I decided to maybe help her in some ways. After a moment, she slowly opened the door with the script in her hand, quite shocked that I'm standing there.

"O-onee-chan?"

"Hey, Tsukasa" I waved as I entered her room "Still practicing?"

"Y-yeah…do you want something?" she shyly asked to me. _Tsukasa's kinda acting weird…I wonder why?_

"Nah, I saw your lights were still on so I just want to check you" as I feel comfortable in Tsukasa's room, I sat in her bed and then lay myself there. "Hey, let me see your performance"

"E-eh?" she hugged the script in her chest while blushing, really embarrassed it seems "I-I…a-ah…I'm…"

"Don't be nervous with just me, you're going to act with a lot more people watching you" I said matter-of-factly as I sat-up in the bed grinning widely.

"But o-onee-chan…" she's fidgeting again _How cute._ "It's a lot more embarrassing if it's you"

I chuckled to her honesty. That's true, if it's me, I'm going to be embarrassed to if Tsukasa's watching me. But she needs to overcome that!

"Don't worry I won't tease you"

"Well…If you insist…I have a partner in this scene…so could…could you play that part…Onee-chan?" she looked at me determined. Now, how could I say no to that?

"No problem" I took the script from Tsukasa then stood-up from the fluffy bed I was enjoying just a while ago. I'm not that good in acting, but if it can help Tsukasa, I don't mind embarrassing myself.

I flipped the script then looked at the title…

 _The Princess and the Banana Prince in their Salad Adventure_

 _W-what's with this title?!_

"Eh…Tsukasa…who's my character?"

"Y-you're the Banana P-Prince" _Is this some kid's show? What's with Banana? And does Salad means 'Mixed?'_ I nodded my head as I scanned the lines "It's scene seven, line twelve" _Scene seven…line twelve…found it! Wait…what?!_

"Y-you're the Princess Tsukasa?!" I practically shouted in surprise.

"Geez, Onee-chan…don't be that surprised…" she said as she frowned a little to me. _Shoot, I'm so mean._

"U-uh…sorry Tsukasa" I scanned again the script and…immediately blushed through the process. "Hey, Tsukasa…you're going to do this with your partner in the play?" _And here I thought this is some kid's show…_

She nodded her head hesitantly with little red tint in her face. "I must"

"But it has a kissing scene?!" I shouted in her face "You'll just give your first to some stranger like that?! You don't even have any special feelings with him, right? So why will you agree to this?! This is…it's just…!" _What's with me…I'm really angry now…it should be normal, right? She's my sister…I just want to protect her…._ "You should give it to the person you love!"

"Onee-chan…" Tsukasa murmured bowing her head sadly.

"Tsukasa…if you're-"

"If that's the case…just get my first"

 _Eh? What? Did I mishear something?_

"Just do it first, Onee-chan" _What?!_

"T-Tsukasa…what a-are you s-saying?" I stuttered, not being able to fully understand what she had said "D-do w-what?"

"The kiss"

 _No way!…right?_

"W-why me?" _Does someone turned-off the air conditioner? I'm really sweating a lot!_

"Because I don't want it to be someone else" Tsukasa's eyes were really serious right now…but she still looks cute! _What am I going to do?!_ "Onee-chan…please help me with this scene"

"B-but Tsukasa…"

"I really love you, Banana Prince!" _That's the Princess' line! She's really going for it! Now what should I do?! What should I do?!_

"Banana Prince…" Tsukasa proceeded as she closed the gap between us… _I hope I won't regret what I will do now…_

"I-I love you too…Princess" I responded as I hugged her with both of my arms… _I'll kill her partner if he's really going to do this with Tsukasa…_ Tsukasa broke the hug then stared at me in the eyes. I can't help but be mesmerized with her oceanic blue eyes that are so deep you could really fall for it.

After a moment…when the distance between our faces were just an inch…the oceanic blue eyes closed…letting me focused on her breath alone…as refreshing as the morning air but as sweet as the sweetest chocolate in the world…. _She is not a human…she's the goddess of all soft….and I had proven that when our lips met, at last._

It's so gentle and passionate…I could die any moment right now…I heard her moan a little…and it's weird…I want to hear more of it….Losing her balance, Tsukasa fell on her bed…and because I was kissing her, I followed her. We are having a little battle in our mouths…but it's pleasant.

Because we couldn't hold our breath anymore…we slowly pulled apart to each other….quite panting and sweating.

"Hey, Tsukasa" I murmured after catching my breath, still on her top and resting my head on her shoulder "Don't participate to that play anymore" _If that dude do this to you…I'll murder him on the spot!_

Hearing me, Tsukasa chuckled _cutely._ "Onee-chan's over protective, I won't really join that play"

 _Eh?_

"T-then why did you…"

"To get you" she smiled the widest smile possible. And I could only sigh. _She really did get me….Is Tsukasa a genius or what?_ "Hey Onee-chan…just a little moment and our parents will come back…we should make good use of our moment right now" Tsukasa said as she entangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer to her again.

"You're quite aggressive, aren't you?"

"I won't go the trouble of planning this if I'm just letting this pass that quick"

I grinned as I can't believe what she's saying right now. But I don't mind it. In fact I could use it to tease her tomorrow. I touched her waist and I could see her blushing furiously by that. "What? You're not the only one aggressive here" I smirked as I leaned so much closer to her. I'm just joking around though.

"N-nothing" I really can't hold my laugh anymore _I can't believe she believed that!_ And so she pouted and gave me a light smack on the head.

"I'm just joking, oka-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she pulled me to her lips again…. And for another time…we were caged by our little world.

 _Just the two of us…._

A/N: Incest! I can't believe how embarrassing to write something like that! With so much push to myself…I finally finished it…! So again, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review! That's a must! And tell me if you want some more Incest!

Ja ne!


End file.
